Another Day at a Fire Gym
by Azbotti
Summary: this is a Pokemon one shot about a bored gym leader and a battle he has with a young child what will happen lets see.


**Another Day in a Fire Gym**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any affiliates of Pokemon those are the sole CopyRighted Property of GameFreak and Nintendo**_

* * *

**I am not the greatest writer and am not sure how well people will like this one shot. its a little rushed but for good reason as its just a battle. I hope at least one person enjoys this story.**

* * *

I'm not what you would call a normal leader I don't bother with the fanfare or the presentation I don't care if your strong or just don't care I look for the challenge someone who actually is worth it not because of sheer strength but because the trainer and the team look on each other with a compassion that forces their bonds to excel beyond capacity. These teams are the most fun to crush to watch them wither as they realize that they can't beat me. Yet even here it's the teams that look at it as still possible and come back time after time till I know I should give it to them out of pity but if I did I would be a leader id be a walking pity party. It happened that for the past week this one kid came in everyday to challenge me and every day left with his Pokémon covered in blood and the Pokecenter had a last minute power surge to power their gel tanks. Now this kid looks to be nine which alone is impressive given his team and the simple fact that he came from a small middle of nowhere town with 5 gyms between us but still at nine most parents look down on their kids dreams of being this huge popular trainer type that they can make it through to the main office of our country and apply their name to see the rest of the world. Not to mention his team of high powered pokemon proving his capabilities as a trainer Charzard, Metagross, and Machamp none of which are easy pokemon to catch or control and they all like him they follow and protect him not because of the capture but because they want to. Now yesterday I decided to follow the kid and see him outside of gym battles and watched him fight with them himself building his own body as well as their bond with him and this is one of the oddest ways to train that's out there not unheard of but often looked down upon.

"Greg get out here the kid is back for another fight," called one of the trainers that decided to stay around my gym wishing to get stronger not that I think he can. With my trail of thought now broken and the prospect of seeing the kid fight again to tempting to pass up I walk out ofg my room.

"ALRIGHT YOU REMEMBER THE RULES RIGHT BRAT," I shout the curtain behind me covering back up the entrance the young child dressed in a blue shirt with purple shorts staring me down from the other side of the floor.

"YEAH YOU BET I DO DICK HEAD," the child shouts back already pulling a pokeball from his belt.

"WANT TO MAKE IT MORE FUN THEN?" I shout again my hand reaching for my typhlosions pokeball.

"WHY NOT, NOT THAT YOU EVER PROVIDE ANY ANYWAY," the kid grinned a red streak appearing from his hand and metagross hits the floor with a thud.

"THEN THIS IS YOUR LAST BATTLE IF YOU LOSE YOU CANT RETRY AT MY GYM EVER AGAIN." My voice echoing as the Metagross shuffles side to side slightly my long trench coat whishing as I pull free my Typlosions ball his large frame looking straight at his steel opponent the flames across his back glowing hotter.

"FINE WITH ME ASSHOLE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY MUG AGAIN," the kids black hair rustling as he laughed at the thought. "I GOING TO WIN THIS BATTLE AND SETTLE THE SCORE ONCE AND FOR ALL."

"FINE AND JUST TO MAKE IT FAIR ILL ONLY USE TYPHLOSION ON YOUR PATHETIC POKEMON." My words rumbled again as the other trainers of the gym gasp. Suddenly Metagross is in motion hurtling itself at Typhlosion its metal body becoming a solid projectile of pain should it hit. Typhlosions makes a noise like a laugh rolling out of the way as it does so the metagross' face showing a look of confusion as it stops.

"Quick get close and use lava plume on his shiny ass," I state talking to the pokeball still in my hand. Typhlosion looks back charging straight at the Metagross his eyes widening in surprise as suddenly the flames across Typhlosions back burn bright raping around him before exploding outward covering most of the field in flames. As I look out I see Metagross several places across his body showing clear meltings.

"quick before he gets back up ram him with your flame wheel." I say the pokeball glowing as typhlosion hears me the flames eruption out his back again as he rolls up into a now very fast spinning ball the rams into Metagross' face spinning its flames against it liquid metal splashing off of it. The Metagross suddenly is lost in a red light as Typhlosion stops the kid sighing looking down at his metal types ball.

"THAT WAS PRETTY GOOD BUT ILL WIN THIS NEXT ONE," the kid shouted out at me as a Machamp appears on the field already charging forward bringing two fists right across Typhosions face sending it flying straight into a pillar off to the side clear bone crunching sounds shock the watches as several smaller bones look like they are ejected from his now twisted body before the light snaps it back to my pokeball.

"DAMN KID THAT WAS A GOOD SHOW YOU FINALLY WON ANF ALL IT TOOK WAS ME GOING EASY ON You!" I shout clapping as I walk to the center of the field.

"Thanks," the kid says laughing, "I'll be back to win for real later got it ." his smile broadening as he reaches out his hand to mine.

"That will be a great day and if you see my assistant on the way out he will update your status allowing you after the next gym. Got it?" I state bored again as I slap a small badge into his hand the red piece of metal shaped like a swirling flame. "and you dumb ass go get him healed." I yell at one of the trainers standing around tossing Typhlosions pokeball at him as I walk back behind my curtain falling into my bed thinking back to how fun it is to crush those dreamers that show up with a team that trusts them.


End file.
